What if I said
by CraftyUsername37927
Summary: The line between rage and lust is a thin one, especially among friends. Matt and Tyler learn this the hot way during a black tie affair. One-shot. Slash.


**First thing's first. I sincerely apologize that it has been so long since I last published anything. I had a couple hellishly busy weeks. Hopefully it'll be better from now on.**

**So I have to admit, I was floored by some of the glowing reviews I got from my first fic. I realize it was probably outside most readers' comfort zones, but it was still nice to get some good feedback from a lot of you. **

**Anyway, this is going to be another one-shot, slashy fic. It's going to take place at some unnamed party, not that it really matters. Let's be honest, it's a rare day in Mystic Falls when there isn't some kind of party, festival, or Founders' something or other going on. And just a heads up: I'm kind of late on the VD bandwagon and am only in the third season. Therefore, please no spoilers in any of the reviews that I know *wink, wink* you all will be writing.**

**So on with the story. Explicit slash ahead folks.**

**What if I said…**

Tyler Lockwood strode confidently through the front doors of his house amidst the high class mob that had invaded the property. His mother was having another one of her black tie affairs, though she had so many he couldn't keep track of what they were all for anymore. He had donned a sleek, black Armani suit complete with solid gold cufflinks and matching tack holding his blood red tie in place. Custom tailored to hug his lean frame, of course. He drained the last of his wine glass and set it carelessly on the mantle as he passed, feeling a pleasant tingling in his fingers.

Unbidden, his eyes were constantly locking onto the numerous attractive young women at the party. The whole wolf thing had done a number on his hormones, and he was finding it harder and harder to restrain himself these days. He was horrified to find that even a few of the men present were drawing his attention. Soon, he was wishing that his suit wasn't quite so well-fitting in certain areas. He closed his eyes and started breathing deeply, trying and failing to will the rogue appendage to stand down. _Fuck, _he thought to himself. The alcohol really wasn't helping his focus. Finally, after he almost pounced on a young red-head, he decided he needed to get away so he slipped off from the main party and shut himself in his father's old study.

He sighed deeply and then turned around, only to find Matt Donovan standing on the other side of the room with a bottle of whisky, eyeing him warily. Tyler raked his eyes over Matt's grievously secondhand appearance. He was wearing an ill-fitting, frayed suit that looked like he had bought at Goodwill a hundred years ago. _God, it would have been less embarrassing if he had shown up bare-ass naked, _Tyler scoffed in his head. Then a few moments later he berated himself as the wolf reared its hungry head again and strained to be released. Thinking about the blonde naked was clearly not something he should have been doing at that point in time. Or ever really.

Matt's eyes flicked down to his crotch briefly before widening and then darting off to a random corner of the room as his cheeks flushed slightly. Tyler felt his own face burn with abject mortification. _Shit. I need another drink. _He stalked across the room (determinedly ignoring the fact that he had a circus tent on display in his pants and the fact that Matt was very aware of it) and yanked the whisky bottle away from the blonde. He dropped down onto the sofa and took a swig worthy of a horse, cringing slightly at the intense burn as the liquid ran down the back of his throat.

After several awkwardly quiet moments Matt slowly sat down next to Tyler, who passed the bottle back to him. Several more awkward minutes dragged by, the sloshing of the whisky the only sound breaking the silence. Finally, Tyler spoke, "So…get bored out there or something?"

"What do you think?" Matt responded. "I don't belong with all those snobs."

"Thanks. Fuck you too," Tyler snarled back.

"Sorry. But you know you're not one of them either. Not really."

Tyler let out a derisive laugh. "Sure I am. I can't change that."

"You're a better person than you think, Ty. Even if you have trouble showing it sometimes," Matt replied softly.

"God, what is wrong with you. You sound like a girl," Tyler groaned.

Matt flushed again. "Sorry. I get a little…sensitive…when I've drank too much," he mumbled with his head down. Tyler snorted in response, earning a reproachful look from the blonde.

"Pathetic," he sneered as he stood back up and strolled over to the liquor cabinet to return the bottle.

Matt jumped up as his face flashed crimson again, this time out of anger. "Just cuz you don't know how to express yourself doesn't mean the rest of us are just as cold. You must have gotten that from your father."

Tyler whirled around and shouted, "Don't you dare bring my dad into this! Not that you have any room to talk anyway. At least mine was still here for his family while he was alive."

Matt charged across the room and slammed into Tyler, sending him crashing into the liquor cabinet behind him. Tyler was on him in an instant. Feet and fists flew as the two friends brawled shamelessly. They grappled violently until Tyler managed to throw Matt onto the ground and then pounced on top of him. They began to roll, the fight for dominance waking the wolf inside Tyler as he managed to pin Matt's arms above his head and straddled his waist.

It's funny how thin the line is between rage and lust. At least that's what Tyler would think upon reflection of that night.

Once he had gained the upper hand, his hormones shifted unexpectedly. Now all he wanted to do was teach the kid a lesson. Show him his proper place. Make him submit to the alpha male. Before he could control himself, his wolf instincts ran wild and he buried his face in the nape of Matt's neck, running his nose up the slender path and inhaling deeply. The blonde smelled faintly of some cheap cologne that had all but worn off and the distinct tang of sweat. Tyler was repulsed by how intoxicating he found the scent to be. He was jolted out of his reverie when Matt suddenly spoke up, "Are you…smelling me?"

If Tyler hadn't already been flushed from arousal then he was sure he would have reddened from embarrassment again. "I…I…" he stuttered, struggling for the words. "It's a wolf thing," he finally settled on. Then he turned another fifty shades of red when he realized that his little problem from earlier had far from gone away, and was now pressed hard up against the other boy's groin. Matt noticed it at about the same time.

"Please, please, please tell me that's not what I think it is," he implored.

Tyler could only swallow dryly and avoid eye contact.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Matt said. "Ok, get off of me. Now." When Tyler made no motion to get up, Matt tried to push him off, succeeding only in pressing their crotches closer together and creating entirely too much delicious friction. "I said fucking get off!" he shouted.

"What if I said…I don't want to," Tyler whispered nervously as brown eyes finally met blue. The words surprised him almost as much as they surprised Matt, but he knew they were true. Hormones were flooding his system and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He no longer wanted to hold back.

"What?"

"I said…I don't want to," he replied, accentuating the statement with a slight roll of his hips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt hissed.

"I have absolutely no fucking idea," Tyler responded as he started gyrating slowly, now desperate for friction.

Matt's eyes narrowed and he tried in vain to push Tyler back off of him. Tyler soon noted with satisfaction that the area his erection was grinding against was not nearly as soft as it had started out. He became more aggressive with his rutting, eliciting a loud gasp out of the blonde beneath him. It wasn't long before the other boy was breathing heavy and bucking his hips up off the floor to meet his thrusts.

Tyler began scenting his way back up Matt's neck and then across his jawbone, before hungrily claiming his full lips with his own. Matt seemed to resist for only a second before allowing the attacking tongue to dive into his mouth. Tyler delved greedily into the wet chamber, exploring every nook and corner thoroughly. He began to chew on his bottom lip playfully, earning some delicious moans out of him.

Tyler then sat up, pulling Matt with him, and began tearing his jacket off without breaking their steamy kiss. Matt hesitated briefly before returning the favor and slinging the designer jacket across the room. Tyler yanked both their ties off and then ripped the front of Matt's shirt open, sending buttons flying but revealing the tanned, toned flesh underneath. He pulled back from the kiss so that he could drink in the tantalizing sight he had unveiled. He pushed Matt back down onto the floor and then slowly unbuttoned his own shirt teasingly before sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it behind him. Matt blushed slightly at the show, provoking Tyler to attack his mouth again and to resume his grinding with a renewed fervor.

Hands began to roam as both boys became more confident. They meticulously explored the wide expanses of smooth skin stretched over hard muscle. Tyler was the first to grow bold enough to venture below the belt. He palmed the hard length he found there, but then they both pulled back and froze, eyes searching each others' faces. They had entered foreign territory and neither really knew what to do. Tyler slowly squeezed the package that still rested in his hand and Matt's breathing hitched. That was all the reassurance Tyler needed as he began massaging the erection eagerly and reconnected their lips. His mouth worked its way down the nape of the boy's neck and across the golden mounds of his pecs before latching onto a pink bud. He abused the tender nub aggressively, drawing gasps and high-pitched little whines out of the blonde that drove Tyler wild.

Tyler paused momentarily to ponder what to do next before he decided that they still had too many clothes on. His nimble fingers made short work of Matt's belt and zipper. Then he ripped off his shoes and socks, followed by his pants. This left Matt lying on the floor in nothing but tented white boxer briefs, looking up at the larger male. Tyler stood up and undid his own belt and pants and pulled them off. He was wearing a pair of sinfully tight, low-rise black briefs with red trim.

"Is everything you own Armani?" scoffed Matt.

"Well, they had to match my suit didn't they?" Tyler responded with a smirk, before he plastered himself back down onto the other boy.

Matt instinctively wrapped his legs around the dominant boy, who began humping him with borderline depravity. His mouth found the previously unabused nipple as Matt clawed at his back, leaving angry red tracks across the otherwise flawless skin. Tyler kissed his way down the center of his chest, briefly dipped his tongue into his navel, and then buried his face in the front of his briefs. He inhaled deeply, the musky scent of the boy's crotch overwhelming his lupine senses. _Fuck, why haven't I tried this before? _he thought to himself. Then he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the briefs and stripped them off of him.

Only when he was facing the imposing form of Matt's shaft did Tyler spot a fairly big flaw in his plan: he had absolutely no idea how exactly to go about this next step. Obviously he had never had another guy's dick in his mouth so he wasn't too confident about how to approach the situation. He decided to just work off what he had enjoyed done to him by various girls. But that didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach from acting up. _More like flock of angry woodpeckers, _he reflected. Although the thought of "wood" and "peckers" quickly brought him back to the problem at hand.

Tyler inspected his prize for just a moment longer before tentatively licking the tip. A loud thump resounded as the back of Matt's head hit the floor. Tyler smiled deviously at the reaction and wrapped his lips around the whole tip. Matt immediately grabbed onto Tyler's head, yanking at his hair and arching his back up off the floor. Tyler began working his mouth up and down the cock, learning what motions elicited the best sounds out of Matt as he went. He descended to the large balls below and rolled them around his mouth briefly before returning to the towering pole, reveling in the definitively masculine taste.

Everything was going great until Matt decided to rebel against his established submissive role when he suddenly and surprisingly aggressively flipped them over and slammed Tyler down onto the floor. "My turn," he said breathily into the astonished boy's ear. Tyler's inner wolf snarled viciously against this power reversal, but was quickly overridden when Matt nipped teasingly at the shell of his ear. He spent several infuriating minutes abusing the cartilage, sending Tyler into a quivering, needy mess. Then he trailed down his jaw, resealing their lips momentarily before pulling back to take in the view. He raked his eyes over the perfectly tanned skin, fully appreciating every gentle curve and sharp contour of Tyler's chest and washboard abs, before coming to rest on the formidable bulge gracing the front of his skimpy briefs. Tyler just laid there with his chest heaving under the scrutiny.

Matt's lips spread into a grin before he attacked the torso spread out beneath him. His eager tongue began a steamy journey, covering every inch of exposed flesh, tracing every curve, and worshipping every single defined muscle. He eyed the bulge hungrily before closing his lips around the tip and sucking hard. Tyler's eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped loudly. Matt continued teasing the shaft until he was writhing and whimpering, desperate for the cloth barrier to be removed. He tried to do it himself, but Matt harshly knocked his hands away and reconnected their mouths, kissing him more fiercely than before.

Matt pulled back and smirked slightly at Tyler's needy expression and then descended back to his groin. He slowly lifted the band of his briefs and released the rock-hard cock, which sprang up and slapped against his stomach with a satisfying smack. Matt dragged the briefs the rest of the way off and licked up the entire length of the throbbing member before sinking it into his warm mouth. Tyler let out a sharp cry and grabbed tight onto Matt's shoulders, his fingernails digging into the soft skin. Matt took more and more of the shaft into his mouth, even managing to swallow it down with minimal gagging. Tyler arched into the wet vacuum and moaned indecently.

When Matt pulled back to catch his breath, Tyler decided to reassert his dominance. He dragged himself out from beneath the boy, forcefully shoved him face first into the floor, and then collapsed on top of him, using his body to press him flat. "I want to fuck you so bad," he whispered huskily into his ear, his voice dripping with want. Matt suddenly tensed and tried and failed to lift himself up from under his weight. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who decided that you get to be…" he trailed off.

"The top? The man? I did," Tyler replied matter-of-factly.

"There is no fucking way you're sticking that thing in me. What if I want to top you…" Matt started, but Tyler interrupted him with a snort.

"No way in hell," he scoffed. "I mean look at me. Clearly I am the alpha male here. Besides, we already established earlier that you were the one acting like a girl. Why stop now?"

Matt made to protest again, but his retort turned into a high-pitched whine when Tyler bit down hard on the side of his neck. Matt felt Tyler smirk against his skin. "I knew that would shut you up," he remarked lightly.

"I'm still not letting you…fuck me," Matt responded uncomfortably.

"I bet I can change your mind," Tyler challenge before he did something he had been trying to restrain himself from doing for a long while now. It had seemed too vulgar and dog-like but the urge had become overwhelming. He shuffled down Matt's body and then slid his nose into the cleft of the blonde's ass, heaving deep breaths as if he had been deprived of oxygen. The scent was subtle and overpowering at the same time. He suddenly understood why dogs were so obsessed. Another great whiff and he couldn't stop his animalistic instincts from taking over. He suddenly plowed his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, attacking it for all the world as if he was trying to eat him.

Matt had been in midstream of continued protestation, but Tyler's new ministrations had him devolving into pitiful whimpers and moans. He started pressing back against the powerful tongue drilling into him, trying to force it deeper. He had never felt anything like this before and he already wanted more. No, he needed more.

Tyler laughed softly. "Told you," he remarked simply. Then he slid a few of his own fingers into his mouth and thoroughly coated them in his saliva. When he deemed them wet enough, he pressed one up against Matt's waiting entrance until it slipped past the clenching muscle, eliciting a gasp out of the boy. He twisted the finger around gently before adding a second, scissoring them to stretch out the tense passageway. It took several minutes and many gasps and moans later, but he was finally able to squeeze a third digit into the crowded space. Several more minutes and he eventually pulled out completely.

Matt growled dangerously at the loss of contact. Tyler's mouth was back at his ear whispering sensually, "What's the matter?"

"Put them back in," Matt managed to gasp out.

"Hmmm….well you see," Tyler sighed, "I was just thinking that my fingers aren't quite long enough to truly satisfy someone like you. Or thick enough," he added with a nip to his earlobe. "I just can't think of anything that might be suitable," he continued while beginning to trail a wet finger in circles around his hole.

Matt muttered something incomprehensible.

"What was that?" Tyler replied eagerly.

"Y-, y-, y-…" he tried and failed to articulate again as Tyler continued to tease his sensitive pucker.

"Did you have an idea as to what we could use?" he inquired, pressing a little harder at his entrance.

"I…I…I….." he stuttered out.

"Go on. Tell me what you want," Tyler breathed.

"Y-your…y-y-your…your cock," he finally managed to get out.

"My cock?" Tyler questioned innocently. "But I thought you said-"

"I DON"T FUCKING CARE WHAT I SAID!" Matt roared angrily.

"It's awfully big," Tyler bragged. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Just stick it inside me. PLEASE!" he begged shamelessly.

Tyler abruptly stood up.

"What the hell?!" Matt snapped.

"Dude, you need to lube it back up first," Tyler explained.

"Oh…"

Matt sat up onto his knees and ravenously swallowed Tyler's waiting dick again. He slurped and licked at the shaft until it was positively dripping with his saliva. Tyler yanked him up off the floor, kissed him hard once, and then bent him over his father's desk. He grabbed his shoulder with one hand while using the other to guide his member up to the hole on display. He pressed slowly against his entrance until just the head disappeared inside with a pop. Matt cried out painfully as a couple tears escaped his eyes. Tyler paused and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down the tense back of his friend. When Matt's ragged breathing slowed down slightly he gave a tiny nod. Tyler started inching his way further inside that tight heat that was begging him to pound into oblivion. It took several agonizing minutes, but his whole length was finally encased inside the blonde. They both paused to catch their breath and acclimate to the new sensations.

"I c-can't…hold still m-much longer," Tyler panted.

"J-just move," Matt whined back while wiggling his hips slightly.

Tyler couldn't have argued even if he wanted to. He slid almost all the way out and then slammed back in hard enough to slide the desk slightly. Matt cried out again, but this time it was a cry of mingled pain and pleasure.

"Don't stop," he gasped out.

Tyler began plunging into him repeatedly, establishing a fast, hard rhythm, tearing the most delectable sounds out of the convulsing blonde. Matt's fingers turned white where they were clenching frantically at the edges of the desk. The room was filled with the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin.

Tyler pulled Matt back against his chest and started kissing his way back up the side of his neck until he reached his lips once more. But they were both breathing too heavily and moving too erratically to maintain much of a kiss.

The intense pressure was too much for Tyler and he was soon close to the edge. He wasn't ready yet, though, so he pulled completely out of the hot passage. Matt gasped at the sudden emptiness and looked back with an accusatory glare. Tyler just grabbed him and threw him bodily down onto the couch, then knelt on the cushions between his legs. Matt once again hooked his legs around the brunette's waist and pulled him close. Their lips met briefly before Tyler plunged his dick back into the eager ass, drawing a piercing cry out of his lover. He resumed his furious pace from before, the cries, moans and gasps emitting from the blonde sending him further and further into a frenzy. Matt started clawing at his back again as Tyler clutched at his pecs for leverage. Tyler adjusted his angle slightly, propelling Matt into even higher levels of screaming ecstasy.

Tyler relaxed his pace slightly so he could catch his breath and rested his forehead on his partner's. He was suddenly drowning in blue as he stared into the other's eyes. It was like it was the first time he had really seen them. Like they were connected on a whole other level. They remained like that, eyes locked together and noses brushing against each other lightly, for a few minutes that felt like years. Then Tyler's animal urges overtook him again and he redoubled his frantic pile-driving. He spit in his hand and wrapped it around Matt's twitching cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Seconds later, Matt was stuttering, "I'm g-gonna…gonna c-c-…I'm gonna cum."

Tyler kissed him sloppily and then tangled his free hand into his hair, keeping their eyes locked together as he continued to jack him off. Matt looked up at him with lidded eyes and his mouth slightly open, panting. Tyler somehow managed to start thrusting impossibly harder.

"TYLER!" Matt screamed out as he shot rope after rope of thick cum all over his own chest. In the throes of orgasm his ass clenched down tightly on Tyler's cock, sending him over the edge right after him. He shot his own hot load deep inside of his ass, ensuring he only let out very "masculine" groans to maintain his alpha-ness.

Tyler used his hands to spread Matt's sticky jizz all over the blonde's chest and abs. Then he sucked a finger into his mouth and cleaned it off with a swirling tongue before moving onto the others one by one. Matt watched with open astonishment, his eyes still glazed over in the after-glow. Then Tyler kissed him slowly and sensually, the taste of Matt's cum lingering on his tongue and creating a shared moment between them. When the kiss ended, Tyler pulled back a bit and quickly became lost in those brilliant blue orbs again.

"You're eyes are…," he struggled to find the right words. "Beautiful," he finally whispered, barely audible.

Matt stared at him stone-faced for a few terrifying seconds but then broke out into a bright smile. "Now who sounds like a girl," he laughed.

Tyler flushed scarlet, which was ridiculous considering what they had just done.

"Says the boy who just got deflowered by a total stud," he replied scathingly, the corner of his mouth quirking up at the end.

"You should let other people tell you you're a stud," Matt deadpanned.

"Your rather feminine little screaming did that well enough."

"Fuck you!"

"I believe it was the other way around but maybe I'm mistaken," Tyler responded with a grin.

"Oh just shut up," Matt surrendered.

Tyler laughed and then slid between Matt and the back of the couch, pulling the blonde back against his chest.

"You know the party is probably over by now," Tyler muttered dryly.

"Yeah, I should…go home soon I guess," Matt replied, just as unenthusiastically.

"Or you could, you know, maybe stay here," Tyler murmured, almost unintelligibly.

"Really?" Matt asked softly.

"Yeah. If…if you want to." A few awkward moments of silence passed. Then Tyler spoke up again, "Do you…do you want to stay?" He almost sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, I do," Matt finally said.

"Good," Tyler quipped back with another smile. He pulled Matt even closer and buried his face in the nape of his neck, breathing deeply. Matt pressed back against him and closed his hands onto the brunette's.

"God!" Tyler remarked loudly a few minutes later. "We are _both_ such girls."

Matt only nodded sleepily without opening his eyes. Tyler sighed and snuggled back into him, eventually drifting off to sleep.

**So, I wasn't terribly thrilled with how this one turned out, but life goes on. **

**Anyway, in case anyone is interested in what's coming in the future from me:**

**1. Harry Potter. One-shot Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum slash. Taking place during the fourth book obviously. Working on it now so it should be out soon. **

**2. Teen Wolf. Multi-chapter slashy drama. Scisaac centered. Maybe some Sterek thrown in too. No real solid details figured out yet. **

**3. Harry Potter. Multi-chapter, possibly multi-book fic. This one will be more focused on adventure/drama/fantasy stuff but I'm sure I'll find some opportunities to stick some slash in just for fun.**

**I'll probably be working on the last two simultaneously as inspiration strikes me. If you have any other ideas or stuff you'd like to see from me then just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Remember. If you read it, then have the courtesy to review it. **

**Until next I get to monologue. See ya then :)**


End file.
